In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “electrophotographic apparatus”), there has been used an electroconductive member for electrophotography, such as a charging member. It is required for the charging member for charging the surface of an electrically chargeable body, such as an electrophotographic photosensitive member to be brought into contact with the electrically chargeable body, to stably charge the electrically chargeable body over a long period of time.
In PTL 1, there is a disclosure of a charging member in which a charging defect and a degradation in charging ability caused by dirt on the surface are less liable to occur even in the case of repeated use over a long period of time. Specifically, there is a disclosure of a charging member having a convex portion, which is derived from electroconductive resin particles, formed on a surface layer of the charging member.
Further, in PTL 2, there is a disclosure of a charging roll including an electroconductive covering member having a surface free energy of 30 mN/m or more and a layer of organic fine particles or inorganic fine particles, each having a particle diameter of 3.0 μm or less, formed on an entire surface of the electroconductive covering member.